


The Light Moon

by Shara (Deharu_Timeheart)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadster, Guns, Multi, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Please be nice, Plot, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is an OC, Test run, Violence because mobtale, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deharu_Timeheart/pseuds/Shara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new mafia has sprung up, but where do they stand in the conflict between monsters and humans.</p>
<p>I'll update whenever i can</p>
<p>{On hiatus}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Let's Begin,

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfic on this site, and I've read some awesome stories on here, as Deharu_Timeheart.  
> So I've decided to write my own!  
> Thank you for giving this fic a try and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Actual notes: We won't be using reader's p.o.v. for a few chapters, and I'll be inserting and deleting tags as I think of them.
> 
> (i don't edit before posting so if you find something wrong please let me know)

Sans was walking back to the estate from one of his “jobs”, it was one of his easier ones where he just told the client about the due payment, they give him the money without much of a fuss, and he just gives the money to either Gaster or Asgore.

He was about to take a “shortcut” back to the estate from the park, when someone ran into him, with them falling back and him standing still from shock. When he turned around he found a human child with silver hair that barely swept the ground in the sitting position she was in, dressed in a simple yellow dress, and when she looked up she gave him a soft smile. 

He also took notice of the color of her eyes in that moment, for they were a dark, deep blue that reminded him of the sea they saw when they first exited the underground.

“Sorry sir, I did not mean to run into you, I just wasn’t watching where I was going.” She spoke in a formal fashion and had an air about her similar to Gaster, Asgore, or Toriel. One that brought respect without really demanding it. He had the feeling he should bow to her, but he decided not too, for that would not only probably make the kid uncomfortable, but would not be befitting of his status.

He did help her up, however, not wanting to be rude. “*forget about it, kiddo.” That’s when he noticed the other human child who looked similar to the first but with short golden hair and eyes, and wearing a dark green sweater and blue shorts walking up to both of them.

“We both apologize for any inconvenience we may have brought you.” He noticed that this one didn’t really have a presence at all, in fact he could hardly sense his soul, but he had the same formality in his tone as the girl.

“*as I said to your friend here don’t worry about it, though where are your parents?” He looked around but the adults nearby were herding other children to get home, or were looking at the scenery on their way out, for the sun was setting soon and the mafias would be increasing their activity soon.

They both looked to each other before they said “At work” Simultaneously. Though he would have usually dropped the conversation there, but from what little he has seen, they don’t look or act the part of street rat kids. He would be lieing if a few bells were not going off in his head, especially since the area was nothing but dangerous for those not prepared, in fact being unprepared in the coming time of day is a death wish.

He decided to keep the conversation going, his curiosity growing as the sky gets darker. “*what are two kids like you doing alone, in gang infested territory, with the coming night no less?” he asked.

The girl looked surprised, and after turning to the other (her brother he guessed), and then to the shy, she looked back at him. “Oh, we didn’t realize we went so far from home, or that it was getting so late, I guess we should head back. Thank you for the warning, sir!” and with that they turned and ran in the opposite direction they were heading before.

He thought that something was weird about the children, though he couldn’t place what it was. They were just kids, and with no adult supervision, they could get hurt and their parents wouldn’t know where to even look for them.

With this knowledge he followed them until he reached the end of the park, but quickly realized that he lost them in the crowds of the big city, he hoped that they would find their way home without any issues.

That was when he remembered his task and that he still had to deliver the money to Gaster. He walks into an alley and uses a “shortcut” to get to The Delta’s estate, where he instantly sees Papyrus and Undyne. They were teamed up for today’s job and finished early because of the teamwork that they have developed since the creation of the syndicate.

“BROTHER! YOU’RE LATE, LATER THAN NORMAL! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN, OH I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE SENT SOMEON-” He decided to cut off Papyrus there.

“*no bro, nothing happened, i just got distracted on the way here.” He said to placate his brother’s mother hen side, as he walked toward the main office, where his father and Asgore usually were running the entire syndicate from behind the scenes.

He’s changed a lot since the literal underground days, he gained a lot of HOPE (or hp for short) in fact he has 100 hp now, compared to his meager 1 hp while underground. Most of that is the fact that this is the longest they have been up here, and with the kids promise to no longer reset, every day the timeline looks more and more permanent. 

It also helped that the kid somehow brought gaster back from the void, and no deaths have happened to any monster despite the danger of their jobs nowadays.

Most humans still don’t like the monsters, and have gone as far as creating the syndicate that has thus become their rival, The Tigers Eye. They all have their suspicions of them working with the police, but since there is no actual proof they can’t sabotage their trade with the small gangs near their territory.

Though a new large-scale mafia has sprouted recently on the other side of The Delta’s territory, they work with most of the smaller gangs, which is how they got so big so fast. In fact 1 or 2 of the middle-sized gangs have even joined them, though surprisingly they haven’t made it obvious which side of the monster argument they are on.

They are known as the Light Moon.

In fact his father had said something about holding a meeting with them today, he’ll ask how it went later.


	2. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Gaster and Sans

Sans tapped on the door three times, a signal to show his father that the one at the door was him. The large door was imposing to most but he, Frisk and his brother Papyrus are used to large doors, mainly because they live with Asgore and Toriel. With how tall they are it’s kind of hard not to have big doors everywhere-

“Come in Sans.” Gaster interrupted Sans’ thoughts. Sans opened the door instantly, for who in their right mind would keep the don waiting. 

“ *hey, pops. i got the money from Jacob, it’s amazing what a little threatening can do,” He pulled a stack of money and tossed it on Gaster’s desk. 

“Thanks Sans, he was running behind on his payments, but as always you figured something out.” Gaster took the stack and put it in a drawer in his desk, presumably to give to asgore later. Silence filled the room for a minute or two, neither knowing what to say to the other.

“...So, Sans. How is Frisk doing? They haven’t been over lately... “

“*oh they're doing good, the bullies after them stopped showing up last week. i wouldn’t be surprised if a missing report is filled out for them.” Sans sat in one of the chairs in front of Gaster’s desk his right arm across the back while he leaned into the soft fabric. “*by the way, how did the meeting go with The Light Moon?” 

“Oh right, that reminds me. They wanted the heirs of all three of the big mafias to meet, that way they could decide who to ally with. So I’ll be asking you guys to come with me to the next meeting.” Gaster gave Sans ‘the look’ which he knew meant that he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. Sans let out a low sigh.

“ *don’t you think it could be a trap? i mean, what if they already decided to be allies with The Tigers Eye?”

“They have not, for they are dragons, and dragons always stick to their word. Besides it’s not the current leaders making the decision of who to ally with, rather it’s the heirs. Something about one of the children’s intelligence level being way higher than than theirs.” He waved his hand as he said it, as though he wasn’t really paying attention to the meeting at that point.

“ *i see. well, when is this meeting?”

“Next week, but until then i have another assignment for you, but this one is to be a secret from everyone, even Papyrus.” 

Sans was worried now, for if something was to be kept a secret from the other heirs then it was a confrontation with Tiger’s Eye “ *what does this assignment entail?” 

“I want you to check on something in the Tiger’s Eye’s territory. We have been getting reports of two strange kids entering both our territory and theirs. They could have information that could prove hazardous to us. I want you to discern their identities and report back to me. Are we clear?”

“ *clear as day, boss. I’ll get on it right away.” As he said that he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still swamped but i somehow got this much done...i have been gone for to long so i'm just posting. 
> 
> Find anything wrong? tell me in the comments! I love hearing from my readers.


	3. The Second Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got this done earlier than i thought i would...
> 
> anyway have a chapter.

Sans decided to teleport to the free room, where most of the members hang out while they wait for their next orders. Papyrus and Undyne were still there, playing poker with the doggo’s. ‘they must not have any training today, or they would be in the garden,’ he thought. 

Asgore got mad that they tore up his flowers last summer, so Gaster ordered them to train in the ‘grass patch’ as he called it. Of course they agreed, with Undyne not wanting to get in more trouble and Paps just being Paps and completing all orders given to him. They haven't disobeyed that order once.

“hey papyrus, pops gave me another order for today, so I’m heading out.”

“OK SANS, JUST BE BACK BEFORE DINNER!”

“will do, bro.”

He headed out with that, already trying to figure out who these ‘mysterious kids’ are as he prepared himself to teleport into enemy territory. He tuned into an alleyway and tore a hole thru the fabric of space, stepping inside of it, and dropped into an identical hole below him. When he got his bearings again he noticed that he was in another alleyway. When he exited the alley he noticed he was on the opposite side of the city, though town square was just to the right of him. 

He pulled his fedora over his eyes, and walked out into the street. Heading right, he noticed a Tiger’s Eye member was harassing a passerby. Last thing he wanted was to get caught so he didn’t step in yet, but then he noticed an unmistakeable silver and gold in the crowd looking towards the ruckus. 

Curious as to what those two were doing here, he stopped to watch the situation unfold. 

The silver haired girl from earlier that day was looking on curiously, then it looked as if she had noticed something. She whispered into the golden haired boy’s ear, and he nodded before she walked up to the men causing a ruckus. Though he did notice the difference in air around them, this time they both had an air like any normal kids would.

The girl had cleared her throat to get before speaking with a strange accent, or at least one he couldn’t recognise. “Excuse me, but what seems to be the issue here? Shouldn’t you have your argument somewhere where no outsiders would be inconvenienced?” 

The Tiger’s Eye member turned around to the children and laughed before pulling out a gun and pointing it to the girl’s head. “Sorry little miss, but you shouldn’t have gotten involved.” Both children looked surprised to say the least, but before the man could pull the trigger something strange happened. 

His soul was reacting, and it wanted to protect the girl, but before he could do anything the golden haired boy was behind her holding the man’s gun. He was inspecting the weapon as if it were a bug, with complete curiosity. Soon the man noticed that his leverage was in the child’s hands, and went for his pocket, probably for a knife.

That’s when she pinned him down, using her weight and superior agility (as the smaller one) to make him unable to move. Now, how they were able to pull that off, he had no clue. After all, they were just kids…

Right?


	4. Authors note again

Heya!

So as most of you know the american election just happened... A lot of people are upset, scared, and over all it's a lot to process. 

But to be honest even though I live here I don't pay much attention to politics (and why would I when I can't even vote yet). 

But we have a new president now, and we'll see how he decides to lead the place in time. 

 

Anyway, with the story. My mind has been wondering to my other ideas for future stories, and because of that I haven't updated in a while. 

So until my mind starts to settle down from it's 1 million direction path again I probably won't be focusing on this story in particular... But I have an idea.

 

I'm going to put a spot out for requests, but since I don't really go on social medias (other than undertale amino), it will be another "story" on here in the form of a one-shot.

It will be up soon, but for now I will put this story on hiatus. 

hopefully, once my mind has calmed down, I can actually plan this one out and make it better. As well as getting around to editing what is here.

 

So I thank you for reading, and I'll see ya around.

Keep writing/reading and STAY DETERMINED everyone!!!!


	5. Question to the readers

Today is a special day for two unnamed characters in the light moon (I'm trying so hard not to give away their names rn).

Because of this I wanted to ask the readers a question pertaining to the future of this story.

**I'm planing on rewriting the story.**

To be honest I fell out of the thought process for how this was going to go, except for maybe 1 or 2 scenes. And as I come up with more ideas it will lead to issues (in my head) if they aren't hinted to in past chapters.

So my question to you guys is, should I leave the current chapters up, only changing the notes to let new readers know what's going on? Or should I delete them from the story all together once the rewrite happens?

(The reason I don't just delete this story and rewrite it as another on AO3 is due to me noticing that when that happens for other writers when I am reading, I find it hard to find the rewrite, especially if it suddenly goes by a different name). 

So what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you once again for making it this far!  
> if you see any errors please let me know so i can fix it,  
> and if you have anything you think needs to be added please comment for I love bouncing ideas with others.


End file.
